Reassurance
by nerdgirl070709
Summary: The council is there when Ahsoka is escaping. I DON'T OWN STAR WARS.
1. Being there

**Sorry, sorry.**

**Summary: The council is there when Ahsoka is escaping. [ I have another idea similar to this, let me know if you want to see it.]**

* * *

(Ahsoka's POV) 'Get out!Get out before they kill me!' I thought as i ran through the hallways, terrified of every little movement, _**"AHSOKA! QUIT RUNNING!"**_ I heard Anakin yell, i stopped, _"__**YOU CAN'T HELP ME MASTER, SOMEONE IS SETTING ME UP!"**_ I yelled back, catching my breath from all the running, _**"I BELIEVE YOU AHSOKA!"**_He yelled back, _**"BUT NO ONE ELSE WILL!"**_I yelled, _**"PADAWAN TANO, YOU NEED TO STOP RUNNING, FOR ONE YOU ARE EXHAUSTED AND FOR 2 THIS IS NOT MAKING YOU SEEM INNOCENT!"**_Master Windu yelled, damn that man is terrifying without yelling, _**"I'M SCARED, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"**_ I yelled, _**"WE KNOW THAT YOUR SCARED, BUT YOU NEED TO COME BACK, SO THAT WE CAN CLEAR THIS UP!"**_Master Fisto said, i started breathing really heavily and i don't know what is happening, i couldn't breath, it felt like i was suffocating, i managed to scream, i heard multiple footsteps running as i collapsed, just as Master Allie arrived, _ "What's wrong?"_She asked urgently,_ "I can't breath."_ I gasped, she immediately turned to the other healers on the council [Ti, Gallia, and Fisto, i think their healers, i am not entirely sure], " This is not a Coincidence, start checking all vents for anyone in them, i think someone is force-choking her."She said, lo-behold as soon as she finishes that sentence i am being lifted in the air, all council members are checking all nearby vents, some checking around corners, Anakin and Master Allie tried to take the pressure off my neck, it worked a little bit but i still i couldn't breath, suddenly i was let go, i was on the verge of unconsciousness, Anakin caught me and cuddled me close to his chest, as Rex and Fox had gone to get more medics, i was still gasping in breaths, all of the healers were trying to help me, _"Deep breaths, don't take in quick breaths, it will not help you."_Master Gallia said, Anakin even started taking deep breaths for me to copy, i eventually calm my breathing, _" There you are young one, that's it, now let's get you back to the temple."_Master Fisto said soothingly,i nodded, feeling extremely tired and lightheaded, Anakin carried me to the speeder they had brought here, despite the complaints of Tarkin, Master Windu's glare shut him pretty quickly, i would of laughed at that but i was still having trouble breathing, _"OH and by the way, she was nearly killed by a force user choking her, you can check the camara's."_Master Fisto said, using his signature grin, as we got in, they kept me laying down, my head in Anakin's lap, my mid-section in Master Fisto's lap and my feet in Master Plo's lap, Anakin was stroking my lekku, i couldn't go to sleep because of the healer's concern, so every other minute Master Fisto was asking me some random question, [What is my favorite color? What is my favorite animal? Etc] we arrive at the temple and i was rushed to the Halls of Healing.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Shelly out.**


	2. Protection

**I am sorry.**

* * *

Plo

Me and the rest of the council as well as Anakin rushed to the Halls of Healing after Lil'Soka, who might not be severely injured, we are being cautious, if anybody asks, in truth we are just very protective.

Ahsoka was quickly admitted into the minor injuries hall, unsurprisingly the healers were not all that concerned with her injuries, just in keeping her away from the public eye, so she was put into a private room and we were told that we would be updated as soon as possible, so we called a council meeting.

"_Call this meeting into session, I do."_Master Yoda said,_ "Padawan Ahsoka Lydia Tano was forced choked and nearly killed by an unknown person, We need to find this person before they can cause anymore harm, they have, after all, bombed the temple, killed Letta Turmond and nearly Ahsoka Tano, however the only information we have on this person is that he/she is a Jedi."_Mace said, the room is more somber then it was when we were discussing the bombing, _" The charges against them is terrorism, treason, sedition, murder and attempted murder."_Ki-Adi said.

"_We also need to talk about what to do about Admiral Tarkin, he seems to be making more and more attempts against Ahsoka."_Kit said, _"He seems to hate her despite the fact that she saved his life."_Anakin said, _"Ahsoka is too weak right now to handle anything from him, our first priority needs to be protecting her, too much stress could be detrimental to her health."_ Stass said, _"This has gone too far, for far too long, it needs to stop, and we will not be letting Tarkin take her when she nearly killed while she was in his custody, we also need positive evidence."_Saesee said, _"Stay in the halls of healing for now, exastate her injuries we will, if we have to, and assign Master Windu and Master Tinn to finding the real murder we will."_Master Yoda said, Saesee and Mace nodded and got up, while Kit, Adi, Stass and Shaak nodded, since they were the only healers in the room.

"_Yell at Tarkin anyone can, if contacts us he does." _Master Yoda said, I saw Anakin smile out of the corner of my eye,_"Meanwhile, very few people will have access to Ahsoka Tano's room, Master Skywalker, all council members and Master Che, will only be the ones."_ Master Yoda continued, everyone nodded, _"Dismissed."_Mace said.

* * *

Ahsoka

I was quickly checked over, before being switched to a private room, and I was left alone for 30 Minutes, before Ploplo came in.

"_Hello Lil'Soka, have they informed you of anything?"_He asked,_ "No, but I don't really think anything is wrong."_I said,he smiled, _"We just want to be sure."_Master Plo said.

* * *

Tarkin

No, No, if she is proven innocent, the plan will fail and I'll be killed, and besides that girl is hot, I need her body.

* * *

**This was short but the next will be longer because…. Enter Tarkin.**

**seriously I think Tarkin was just trying to get Ahsoka to be like his slave or something, with how he looks at her and at really all young girls, I would not be shocked if it was discovered to be a pedo or something.**


	3. Tarkin needs to go die in a hole

**I forgot where I was going with this story, so this might be a little weird chapter until I remember.**

**WARNING:MENTIONS OF RAPE AT THE END, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, DON'T READ TARKIN'S POV.**

**Thank you to AnimeGamerGirl23,Camille785, IanAlphaAxel,JaxiusTharn,Jedibeta19,Sarge 123,Horselover95, iltanen, and sakuralovelight for following.**

**Thank you to AnimeGamerGirl23,Camille785,IanAlphaAxel,JaxiusTharn and PEZ WOLF.**

**Sakuralovelight- Thank you.**

**Guest [please name yourself, so that if another guest comments,I can tell you apart]- Thanks.**

**Ghost12lebi-I'm trying to be better about it, thanks for the advice.**

* * *

Ahsoka.

Me and Ploplo talked for a little while before Master Che came in, _"Hello Master Plo, Padawan Tano."_She greeted, before taking out a datapad, _"Your throat looks fine, you will have some bruising and you might have some trouble breathing for a while but nothing to damnging, though I have been informed the Council wants to keep you here for observation."_Master Che said, I nodded, giving Master Plo with a weird look, before realizing their probably just being protective… again.

"_I will leave you now."_She said, bowing to Master Plo before leaving,_ "The Council made the decision to keep here until things cool down."_Ploplo said, I nodded, we talked a little about the case, before he left me so that I could sleep, even though I don't want to, regardless, I go to sleep, I wish I hadn't.

[Dream/Vision]

_I was in one of the temple hangers, I saw Master Windu and Anakin were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Anakin seemed upset, Master Windu told Anakin something then left, I was suddenly in the Chancellor's office but this time I could hear, I listened as Master Windu informed Chancellor Palpatine that he was under arrest for treason, then a fight breaks out Master Kolar and Master Tiin were killed almost immeditlly, Master Fisto lasted a few more moments before being killed, it was just Master Windu, and although I don't doubt in his abilities, he just killed 3 Jedi masters._

_Master Windu manged to disarm him, I don't like this, something is not right, this man just murdered some of the most skilled dualist in the order, and now he is just laying there like a helpless kitten? No, something is defintly wrong._

_I was right Anakin came in, I can't hear anything again, but he just cut off Master Windu's arm, and Palpatine shot lightning at him, launching him out of the window, Anakin drops to his knees._

_[_Scene change]

_I can't see or hear anything, I just feel death, so much death._

_Suddenly I saw a flash of light and saw the Temple it was on fire._

[End dream/vision]

I woke up gasping, apparently I had drawn attention to, as Master Che and had been thrashing around,as she was using the force to hold me down, and Master Windu was standing beside my bed.

"_Are you okay Padawan Tano?"_He asked me as Master Che started to let go of me, and helped me sit up, _"Yes Master, I think it was just a nightmare."_I said, slightly out of breath, but trying to hide the fact that I think it is a vision, if it is, the situations needs to be handled delicately, and according to the vision, they did not do that, _"If there are any more problems, contact me or another council member."_Master Windu said to Master Che, who nodded, _"And as for you, Padawan Tano, try to get some more sleep, it is still late morning."_Master Windu said, _"Yes Master."_I replied, slightly nodding as a way of showing respect.

* * *

Mace Windu.

I had been on my way to my room to try and get some sleep before the early Council meeting, when I got a notice from Master Che that Ahsoka is thrashing around in her sleep.

"_I'm on my way."_I said.

* * *

Time Passes.

The Council was just 5 minutes into a standard meeting, [Discussing battles, knights/masters who want to take on Padawans, etc.] When Tarkin marched right in, how he got in without someone informing us.

"_What do you want?"_I demanded, I am in no mode for him or his stupidity, _"Commander Ahsoka Lydia Tano needs to be put back into the custody of the GAR."_He said, _"No, we will not, she was nearly killed in your custody, the exact same way that Letta Turmond was killed, you literally have no case to prosecute her, we will investigate but we are not going to hand a 16 year old Padawan who can't defend herself, not to mention the fact that any amount of stress could be dangerous for her health."_Adi said, as her cousin glared at the idiot of man, practically daring him to argue, well he did.

"_Regardless the law is the law, and the law says that she is still under arrest."_He said, _"Have to ask you to leave, I do, hand her over, we will not."_Master Yoda said, as he pressed a button to call in the temple guards, they led him out.

"_I didn't expect him to try this soon."_Kit said, leaning forward, his tentacles twitching in concern, _"I agree, I think he may want something from her, and if it is what I think it is, that man is a monster."_Ki-Adi said, several other Masters nodded in agreement.

* * *

Anakin.

I walked into Ahsoka's room, she was asleep on the bed, after what Master Che told me, I am not surprised, she's probably exhausted, I sat down beside her bed, taking out my datapad to try and get some work done, it was probably an hour and half before she wakes up.

"_Hey Skyguy."_She said tiredly, I smiled gently at her, _"Hiya Snips, how do you feel?"_I asked, _"My throat is still a bit sore but I suppose that is to be expected, but I am fine, probably more fine then I would if I had managed to get away."_Ahsoka said, coughing a little bit at the end, _"I'll go get you some water."_I said, putting the datapad down on the bed and go over to the table that had a pitcher water and some glasses, pouring some for her, I went back to her, she quietly sipped the water, and we sat in silence for a few minutes, before Obi-Wan came in.

"_It is good to see you awake Ahsoka."_He said in away of greeting, she smiled at him, but didn't speak, _"Hello Master, how was the Council meeting?"_I asked, _"Good, we got a lot of things done for once."_He said, Ahsoka giggled from over the top of her glass, before yawning, man this girl is really tired.

* * *

Tarkin.

I walked into my apartment, and straight to my room, where a twi'lek girl greeted me, she has white skin with purple eyes, she's about 12 years old, curvy,wearing only a strip of cloth covering her breast and a super-mini skirt, hot but not as hot as Tano, I don't even know her name, but I don't care much either, I throw her on the bed and rip her clothes off.

* * *

**I can't believe I just wrote that, disgusting, I hope anyone [AKA the shits] who does that rots in hell.**

**Please excuse any spelling mistakes, I still haven't found a beta.**

**Shelly out.**


	4. Twi'lek girl strikes back

**There is going to be some description of rape, not too graphic.**

**WARNING: RAPE OF A MINOR.**

**Word count goal: 1,500**

* * *

Twi'lek girl who is done with this shit.

I distanced my mind from my body as he took advantage of me, thinking back to the girl who he plans on taking, Ahsoka Tano, he talks about her all the time, I want to help her… and myself, if I can get a warning to the Jedi Council, I can get him arrested for pedophilia, murder, and rape.

He finally finished, leaving me naked on the bed, I waited for him to leave again, which thankfully wasn't long, I went to the bathroom, grabbed a cup that I had hidden in there earlier, and collected some of it, before grabbing a teel dress with leggings that I had managed to get during one of the few times Tarkin lets me out into the city to get supplies, I left the bathroom into the master bedroom, grabbing a lid to put over the cup, and a bag that had what little stuff I have and video footage that had him talking about Ahsoka and him raping me, I climbed into a ventilation staff I had memorized earlier.

It took me around 10 minutes to get out of this man's house and into the streets, now I go to Padme Amidala, the only person I know of who has contact with the Jedi who might believe me and my story.

* * *

Padme.

I opened my door to see what looked like a malnourished 8-year-old twi'lek girl, I knelt down to her eye level, _"Hello, my name is Padme, what's your name?"_ I asked, _"Willa, I need to talk to you, it's about someone named Ahsoka Tano."_She said, I frowned at her but let her in, _" I know this might sound far fetched, but I beg you, please listen to me, this may be a life or death situation."_She said as soon as she was in, straight to the point, _"What do you mean?"_I asked as I made some teas and grabbed some leftover cookies that I had, _" When I was 5 years old, I was kidnapped from my homeworld of ryloth, I was taken by Admiral Tarkin, he turned me into a, um, I don't want to say it, slave, when I first got into his "home" there were 4 other children there, Adira, a tholothian girl, he killed her 3 years ago, she was 20 when he killed her, he said she got too old, Ewan, a zygerrian boy, he killed him the day I arrived, he was only 13 years old, because Tarkin didn't like boys, or his fur, Camilla, a Dathomirian girl, she was accidently killed by him because he was too rough with her, she was 2, and this other one is off plant in another home of him, Neve, a nautolan, she's 6, he takes advantage of us, he never expected me to try and save Ahsoka from his plans, I have a sample of his stuff, and footage of him talking about Ahsoka in a very sexual way."_ Willa said as she took the tea offered, she took out a cup with semen in it and a small data chip.

" _I need to get you to the Council," _I said as I grabbed the bag as soon as she put them back in the bag, I grabbed her hand and led her out as my gaurds moved to flank me as soon as I was outside the building, I saw their confused glance at the twi'lek child, but they didn't say anything, I helped her in as she was too short to get in by herself, I may or may not have broken a lot of traffic laws to get to the Temple, but hey, I have a way too calm for this sort of situation little girl on my hands who is talking about a grown man raping her, and 4 others, 3 of which are dead, I got there, helped Willa out, I climbed up the stairs, having to stop about a quarter of a way up to pick Willa up as she was growing tired, when I got up there Master Drallig greeted me.

"_Senator Amidala, young one, what can I do for you?"_He asked,_ "Willa came to my apartment about 30 minutes ago with disturbing news, I need an audience with the Council immediately."_I said officially as the small girl hid her face in the crook of my neck, he nodded as then led me to the Council Chambers, all of the Council members were there physically, which surprised me, but then again, the entire order is on high alert,_ "Senator Amidala, youngling."_Master Yoda greeted, smiling at us, but then frowned, _"Something wrong I feel there is, much turmoil in you there is little one."_He continued, the little girl who was still in my arms, squirmed to get down, she bowed as soon as her little feet touched the ground,_ "Jedi Masters, as I am sure you don't need me to tell you, Admiral Tarkin has taken a strange interest in taking custody of Ahsoka Tano, I am here to tell you, that he doesn't want justice, he wants her body, you see when I was 5, Tarkin kidnapped me and turned me into a slave for his own desires, there were 4 others, 3 of which are now dead due to his cruel acts, the ages at the time of death were 3, 13 and 20, lately I've noticed that Tarkin has been talking about Ahsoka Tano in a very sexual manner, I can't let another being go through the same thing I have and that my siblings went through, I beg you to not let him take her."_Willa said as her violet eyes filled with tears, I saw Master Fisto get up from his seat and walk closer to us, he knelt down in front of the small girl with his arms open in an invitation for a hug, clearly not wanting to force her to do something that may very well remind her of her torturous life, to everyone's surprise, she accepted the invite, and sobbed into the man's arms, who took to whispering sweet nothings into the girl's lekku as she cried.

She composed herself enough to finish, _"I have evidence of what has happened, the rapes, the talks of taking Ahsoka has his slave and his stuff for DNA testing if that isn't enough."_She said as she handed the bag to Master Fisto, _"Thank you little one, for all that you have done, do you know where the other little one is?"_He asked smiling gently at her, _"On his homeworld of Eriadu, in his home, I do not know if he used his own children or if he mistreated his wife."_She replied, _"Thank you, Master Plo, take her to the Halls of Healing, will you?"_Master Yoda asked, the Kel Dor Master nodded and got up, the little girl demanded to be picked up by putting her hands straight up like only a small child can, from how his face seemed lighter I would say that this imitating man has a soft spot for children, he happily obliged and picked up the small girl and left the Chambers.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, I expressed my concern, _"Master Jedi, Ahsoka was in the custody of Tarkin for several hours, what if he already took her?"_ I asked urgently, the response was immediate, they all looked at each other then got up rushing to the door.

* * *

Anakin.

I was sitting with Ahsoka when the Council minus Master Plo add Padme, Ahsoka tensed up with the sudden appearance of them, _"Padawan Tano, We have just learned that Admiral Tarkin has kept several pleasure slaves and has planned on taking you as one, we are here to make sure that you haven't been raped or molested by him?"_Master Windu asked anger flooded my body, if he touched her, he's a dead man, Ahsoka looked shocked at the very prospect at it, _"No, he never touched me."_ She said as she looked at me with horror, I saw the Council members sigh in relief.

"_Thank you, Padawan Tano, Skywalker a word please."_ Master Tiin said I nodded, giving Ahsoka a quick reassuring look, and stepped outside the door, _"Okay, What is going on?"_I demanded, _"Earlier today a twi'lek girl came to Senator Amidala, she presented evidence that Admiral Tarkin had been using her as a pleasure slave, she also told us that he was planning on taking Padawan Tano has his slave as well, how he hoped to achieve that is unknown."_ Master Windu said, _"Where is this girl?"_I asked wanting to thank her for saving Snips [My daughter, my world] from such pain, _"Master Plo took her to get a rape kit, she should be in the sexual assault hall."_Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, I noticed Master Fisto going over to a healer and handing him a bag out of the corner of my eye, _"Thank you."_I said, before bowing and turning to talk with Ahsoka for a few more minutes.

* * *

Mace.

I roll my eyes at his antics before me and the other Council members are approached by Vokara, _"Why is there a twi'lek girl who has been sexually assaulted a great many times_, who might add, is not allowing anyone but Master Plo near her?"She demanded,_ "She is in need of help, any other information is classified, as for her refusing to let anyone near her, take us to her."_I said, she glared at me but led us there nonetheless.

When we got there, we saw Willa still in Plo's arms, she was clutching his robe, he seemed to be attempting to convince her to let them check her over, she was adamantly refusing to, _"Willa, you need to let them do a rape kit."_He said gently to the young girl, _"No, I will not have anyone else touch me."_She responded.

* * *

**Preview: Admiral Tarkin was sitting in his office when the Generals entered.**

**Word count:1,708.**


End file.
